It Has Begun
by Shadowmaster2323
Summary: A typical mission takes a turn for the worst when Kim finds herself in a free fall out of a jet, without a parachute. Our young heroine never would have guessed the person who would have saved her was her nemesis. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

 **I'd like to take a second and give a disclaimer. I do not own Kim Possible nor any of the characters.**

 **This is my first attempt at a Kim Possible story. What had originally started as a one-shot has become a small multi-chapter'ed story. There are slight hints at Kigo, however this could be taken either way. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

It was an average day in the Possible home. Kim was laying out in the backyard, with her best friend of many years Ron. The two were laying across from each other. They had various books spread around them. A Bueno Nacho bag sat between the two. The day was a bright sunny Tuesday in April, and the two had decided that they would spend their study session outside.

"Ron, come on you have to focus!" Kim said as she wrote down yet another answer on the paper in front of her. "If you don't we won't get this done. And then we'll fail Biology. Do you really want another semester with Mr. Wright."

A small naked mole rat popped his head out from inside of the food bag. He pointed his finger towards his mouth while sticking his tongue out. "No way."

"I agree with Rufus, KP." The blonde teenager said as he stuffed yet another nacho chip into his mouth. "That man is b-to the-oring. His classes are a major snoozefest. I can't help that his voice is so, what do you call it? When he has no enthusiasm?"

"Monotone?"

"Yeah that!" Ron agreed.

"Then you need to focus here. We only have a few more questions left for this study-" Kim's sentence was cut short by the familiar ringing noise. Kim reached into her back pocket and pulled out her kimmunicator. She hit a button on the device. Wade appeared on the screen a moment later. "What's the sitch?"

"Hey Kim." Wade began. "We've gotten an assignment from a general out in Wyoming. His name is General Little. He's asked that you and Ron head out there as soon as possible."

"Okay Wade. Let General Little know we're on our way. We'll be there in a couple hours!"

* * *

"Miss Possible, I'd like to thank you for coming to assist us." General Little said as Kim and Ron arrived on the base. The General was dressed in a standard uniform. His uniform was decorated with various metals and pins. He stood about six feet two inches tall. He was very well built. He had short black hair.

"Not a problem General. That's what we do." Kim said as she saluted General Little.

"Hey," Ron said as he looked up at the man. "Why do they call you 'General Little'? You're not exactly little."

The man smiled. "This is true. Little is my last name. It's quite ironic." General Little turned away from the pair and waved for them to follow him.

"I'd say." Ron muttered. He and Kim had to walk faster than usual to keep up with the man.

"So what's the sitch, sir?"

"You see, Miss. Possible." General Little began as they walked further and further onto the base. They walked past various buildings. "We've been told that Doctor Drakken is going to try and steal our newest hardware. We've been working on a new stealth jet. It has state of the art stealth capabilities. So far it's passed every test we've thrown at it. We haven't found any technology that can discover it yet."

"And why do you think Drakken wants it?" The blonde teen questioned.

"I'm not completely sure." Little said as he came to a stop. They were standing outside of a large garage area. "However we've been told that his accomplice has been spotted in the area. So we can only assume the worst."

"Accomplice?" Ron whispered to into his pocket. Rufus popped his head out of Ron's pocket. "She-go." Ron made an 'o' with his mouth as realization hit.

"If Shego's here then it's definitely Drakken." Kim mused to herself, a small smile forming on her face. Even though she would never admit it to anyone, she actually enjoyed her little spats with Shego. She was one of the very few villains that actually gave her a workout. "Don't worry about it General, we'll take care of things here!"

"So that's why I think that they should make a mega nacho!" Ron said. Kim just smiled and shook her head. It was close to five o'clock at night. Kim stood up and stretched. They had been keeping a careful watch over the jet most of the day.

* * *

"I don't see why you want this jet so bad. I could have just stolen the blueprints to make it." A voice spoke from up above. Kim waved at Ron, signaling him to get out of sight. Kim ducked behind a crate. Looking up, Kim seen a rope drop down followed by two shadows coming in through a window on the roof. The feminine shadow slid down the rope without a problem. The larger one, Kim assumed to be Drakken, made it about half way before losing his grip and landing with a 'thud' on the ground.

"Because Shego," Drakken said as he picked himself up off the ground. He dusted himself off before walking to the jet. "Why steal the blueprints when we can have the actual thing?"

"Or," Shego began. Even from her position behind the large wooden crate, Kim could imagine Shego standing beside Drakken with her arms crossed and her signature sardonic smile. "You just want one that's already built because you suck at building vehicles."

"Shego!" The blue man growled. "Now is not the time. We need to get the jet and get out of here."

"Yeah yeah." Kim listened quietly, waiting for their footsteps to signal that they were close enough to her hiding space. She could only hear one set of footsteps, which belonged to Drakken. She wasn't surprised that she couldn't hear Shego's. The woman was a master thief after all. She tensed her muscles as the footsteps came closer.

"Not so fast!" Kim yelled as she jumped up on a box.

Drakken inhaled deeply, apearingly startled by her sudden appearance. "Kim Possible!"

"You're not going anywhere near this jet Drakken."

"Oh really?" The blue man smirked. He took a defiant stance as he pointed at the young hero. "Shego! Get her!"

Shego gave a wicked smile as she cracked her neck. "My pleasure. Let's play Kimmie!" Shego yelled before launching herself in a full out attack at the redhead.

"Come on Pumpkin, is that all you have?" Shego taunted as she continued her onslaught of attacks. Kim easily dodged them.

"KP!" Ron's voice shouted at her. Using the distraction to her advantage, Kim turned the tables on Shego and began attacking the green clad villain.

"I'm fine Ron, go get Drakken!" Kim said as she kicked Shego's feet out from under her.

Taking the opportunity to use Shego's distraction, Drakken made his way to the jet. Pressing a button along the side of the jet, a ramp appeared. "This is going to be easier than I thought."

The jet itself was open on the inside. Seats lined the sides of the jet. Towards the front sat two seats. Drakken made his way into the control panel of the jet, maneuvering through the large supply crates that sat in the middle of the floor. Sitting down in the pilot's seat, he let out an evil chuckle. "Now, let's see what this baby can do!" He began furiously pressing various buttons on the console in front of him. After a few minutes the jet finally roared to life.

"Step away from the controls Drakken!" Ron yelled as he stumbled into the cockpit. He placed his hands on his knees and held up a finger, signaling Drakken to wait while he caught his breath.

Draken gave the blonde a confused look. He knew this boy was Kim Possible's sidekick, but he couldn't place a name with his face. Ron finally caught his breath and he stood up. "And who are you?"

Ron's face fell for a moment. "Ron Stoppable?" Drakken continued to stare at the teen with a blank face. "KP's awesome sidekick? Come on man! You still don't remember my name? This is like the twentieth time we've fought!"

"I have no use to remember your name. You are no threat to me!" Drakken said as he turned his attention back to the control panel.

"Oh yes I am!" Ron exclaimed as he jumped at Drakken. The two began pushing and shoving each other. Ron effectively knocked Drakken out of the pilot seat and the two rolled around on the floor each trying to get some leverage on the other. Their fighting stopped however when a large crash was heard. The two turned their attentions towards the sound.

Kim had been thrown into one of the supply crates, shattering the box on impact. She let out a small groan as she rubbed the sore spot on her back. _That's going to bruise._

"Come on Kimmie, I'm barely breaking a sweat." Shego's voice taunted as she walked up the catwalk of the jet. Kim rubbed her head as she removed the pieces of the supply crate off of her. She had to give Shego credit for that one, she had thrown her pretty hard that time.

"I'm sure I can fix that for you."

* * *

Ron turned his focus back to Drakken, who was once again in the pilot's seat. He pressed a few more buttons, the ramp to the jet began to close. "Alright, here we go!" Drakken pushed the lever forwards and the jet sped off. Everyone, minus Drakken, was thrown back by the force of the jet. Kim and Shego landed in a heap near the back of the ship.

"Ron, get Drakken away from the controls!" Kim called to her friend, as she once again resumed her fight with the plasma wielder.

"On it KP!" Ron made his way back to Drakken. He watched the man push a few buttons on the controls and turn to face him.

"Just give up, uh, Bon." Drakken ordered. "The jet is ours now!"

"It's RON!" the blonde yelled as he threw himself at Drakken. "And it's not yours yet!"  
Neither Drakken nor Ron would be considered a 'master' at fighting, but both of them made due with what they had. Ron and Drakken were at a standstill at the moment. They both had a hold of the other's arms as they tried to knock the other down. Neither one gained any leverage on the other. A loud yelp was heard.

"Shego, get up!" Drakken orederd as he looked towards his partner. Kim was standing triumphantly over Shego, who was laying on the ground, rubbing her head. Ron used Drakken's focus on his partner to win their struggle. He pushed with all his might. Drakken stumbled backwards and landed on the control panel. The pair shared a troubled look as lights began to flash.

"Who's sweating now Shego?" Kim said smugly. She put her hands on her hips as she watched the brunette rub her head. Her victory was short lived however when red lights began to flash. Kim looked around trying to find the source of the noise. Looking behind Shego she could see the ramp slowly start to descend. Kim looked around frantically for something to hold on to. She jumped towards one of the seats that lined the side of the ship. Her grip came up short however as she was pulled out the opening of the jet. The last thing she heard was Ron yelling her name.

Shego however prepared herself for the ramp to descend. Thinking quickly she ignited her hands and gripped the metal below her. She faintly heard Kim yell out as she was sucked out of the back of the plane.

"Kim!" Ron's voice screamed. Shego looked behind her for a moment, a smile forming on her face. She had finally done it. They had gotten rid of Kim Possible.

Once the pressure was stabilized she stood. She leaned over towards the ramp, watching where Kim had fallen out. Realization hit her a second later. _Without Kimmie, who's going to actually stand a chance against me?_

 _Just let her go. We'll find someone new to fight. She's out of our hair now._

 _But you can't gloat about destroying her, if she dies from a fall._

Shego growled as the battle went back and forth in her head.

 _She would save you._

Letting out a frustrated yell, Shego jumped off of the ramp. She heard Drakken's voice yell for her, asking her what she was doing.

It took her a second to gain her bearings in the fall. Shego was an adventurous woman. She was used to skydiving and bungee jumping. _You usually have a parachute or a cable though._ Shego shook her head to clear her thoughts as she tried to find the teenage hero. Shego could see her falling below her. Changing her position she began to gain momentum. She could see a shallow lake below them and it was getting larger by the second.

Once she was close enough, she grabbed the young girl. Kim looked at Shego, tears in her eyes. Shego's heart almost broke, not once had she ever seen her princess cry. "Hold on to me and don't let go." She could feel her shaking with fear as she pulled her into a bear hug. Flipping them over, so her back would hit the water first. Shego looked up to see the sun starting to set.

 _At least if I die, I have a scenic view._ Even though she had advanced healing, she couldn't say with certainty that she would actually survive a fall from this height. Sighing, Shego pulled Kim closer and braced herself for impact. "Get ready Pumpkin, the water's gonna be real cold."


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Easter Everyone!**

 **Here's the second and last part of the story!**

 **I'd like to thank anyone who has read, favorited, or followed either myself or this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kim heard Ron yelling for her as she was sucked out of the jet. Waiting a few seconds she opened her eyes. She could see the sun starting to set as she fell. Realization washed over her. This was it for her. This was how she was going to die. She would hit the still water in the lake below her and die from the impact. All because she forgot to pack a parachute this mission.

 _Why didn't you bring a parachute Kim?_ She thought to herself as her tears began to fall. She reflected back on her life, and her family. How much she loved them, how she would never see them again. And then there was Ron.

 _Oh god, Ron. He's going to take this the worst._ Kim thought to herself. She began to shake with fear as she watched the sight below her. The large lake that was slowly revealing itself. The lake itself was crystal clear, she could see the bottom of it. It was far too shallow for her to dive safely in, especially with the speed she was gaining every second. Not to mention she could see the water was still. In the back of her mind she knew that still water meant she was falling into the equivalent of a concrete slab.

Kim let out a choked sob as she felt someone grab her around the waist. She looked back, to see Shego looking at her with a determined look in her eyes.

 _Wait, why is Shego here?_ Kim thought to herself as she "Hold on to me and don't let go." She ordered as she flipped them around, so Shego was on the bottom. Shego tightened her grip on the girl as they got closer. "Get ready Pumpkin, the water's gonna be real cold."

The impact of the water was instant. Kim stayed floating in the water for a second before finally making her way to the surface. _Shego wasn't kidding when she said it's going to be cold._ Kim thought as she broke the surface of the water, taking a couple deep breaths. If she had to guess she would say the lake's temperature was in the low thirties, if not lower. She began to shiver from the cold.

 _Wait, Shego!_ Kim thought to herself as she looked around for the older woman. "Hey Shego, why'd you-" Kim cut her sentence short when she realized that the brunette was not on the surface yet. She frantically looked around trying to see her nemesis.

 _She must never had made it to the surface. I have to find her!_ Kim thought as she dived down under the water. She was thankful that the sun hadn't set behind the treelines and that the water was so clear. She easily spotted the green clad villain. She was laying on the bottom of the lake's floor, unmoving. Using all the strength she could she swam to her unconscious savior. Once she was close enough she reached out and grabbed Shego's arm pulling her to the surface with her.

Kim slowly made her way over to the shore. The cold temperature of the water was starting to take it's toll on her. She dragged Shego onto the shore with her laying the older woman down. Kim watched her for a moment, before realizing that the was not breathing. "Come on Shego, if this a joke it's not funny!"

Not receiving a response was enough for Kim's medical training to kick in. While she was still young, she had learned some things from her mother about the basics. She checked for a pulse first. She was slightly relieved when she found one, but it was faint and fading by the second. She tilted Shego's head back slightly. She placed one hand over the other, then laid them on the middle of the brunette's chest. She began quickly performing CPR.

After what felt like an eternity, but was only about a minute, Shego began to cough. Kim helped her into a sitting position, making sure she wouldn't choke on any of the water that she was coughing up. Kim rubs soothing circles on her back, waiting for her to finish. Shego slowly looks over to Kim and gives a weak smile. "Fancy meeting you here, Cupcake."

"Not funny Shego, you're seriously injured."

"'m fine."

"No you're not, Shego. You and I both know you're injured. A fall from that height into still water would have killed anyone else." Shego leaned sideways against Kim. Her eyes slowly shutting.

"Oh no you don't. You need to stay awake. I can gaurentee that you have a concussion, if not worse."

"Just give me a couple hours, Princess. Supernatural healing and all. It's just every exhausting with serious injuries like this. I'll be kicking your ass in no time." Shego mumbled as she began losing consciousness again. Kim sighed and gently laid the woman down. Looking up to the sky she takes a deep calming breath now that they were out of danger, at least for a moment. _It's going to be dark soon. Which means it's going to get real cold. And we're already wet. I'm going to go scout around. Maybe there'll be something we can hide in._

* * *

Kim walked into the forest line as she looked around. Checking for any dangers in the immediate area. Her emerald eyes scanned across the lake. She noticed a small path in the trees. "That's real convenient if that leads to what I think it does." Taking a quick glance behind her to make sure Shego hadn't moved, she headed off in the direction of the path.

The dirt path weaved through trees. It had various weeds and flowers lining it's way. The trees above blocked most of the sky above, with the last few traces of daylight filtering between the leaves. Kim came to a stop as she looked around, the trail started to turn steeper. The trees finally started to thin out revealing a small clearing. Inside the clearing there was a small cabin.

"Well look at that. Someone is looking out for us." Kim muttered to herself as she made her way to the shelter. "I hope no one minds if we use this for a little while."

The exterior of the cabin answered Kim's concern. It was a small log cabin. There were vines climbing the walls on the outside and weeds growing along the ground. There was a fine layer of dust on the windows enough so that Kim couldn't see inside clearly. She knocked on the door, waiting silently. Deciding that no one was coming, Kim tried to open the door. The door wouldn't budge. The redhead gave an annoyed sigh as she blew a strand of hair out of her face. Backing up a few feet she ran at the door, throwing her shoulder against it.

The door gave way. Kim stumbled trying to keep her balance. She wrinkled her nose as the stale air made it's way out of the cabin. Pulling a flashlight out of her belt, she looked around. The interior looked as if it hasn't been touched in a long time. Off to one side there sat a table with two chairs. Ahead of the teen sat an old metal framed bed. To her left there sat a small couch and a fireplace. Kim walked over to investigate the fireplace's mantle. She could see the patterns in the dust that showed that there had once sat various items, she guessed picture frames of whomever lived here.

 _Okay. This place will work._ Kim thought to herself as she headed back down to the shore the way she came.

She was lost in thought the whole way down. She couldn't understand why Shego had risked her life to save her. They were enemies. They didn't save each other. Their main goals were to stop each other.

 _Don't fool yourself Kim, if it would have been her falling you would have done the same._ She thought to herself. Kim smiled in spite of herself. Whether she wanted to admit it or not she cared about what happened to the villain. Despite all of their fights, and the evil plans, she would care if something disastrous happened to the older woman. _But that doesn't mean she feels the same._

Kim finally reached the shore of the lake, and made her way back to the unconscious Shego. The thief's breathing was shallow. _If she didn't then why did she risk her life to save you? She could have just let you fall out of that plane without thinking twice. She could have easily gotten away with it too, seeing how she didn't actually cause the ramp to drop._

"Shego," Kim said as she tried to wake her. "Shego, wake up. I found a cabin not too far from here. We'll be able to stay there for the night." She didn't make any motion of noticing Kim. Kim sat back and took a deep breath thinking about what to do next. _I can't leave her here. I guess I'm going to have to carry her._

Pulling her into a sitting position, Kim pulled Shego's arms around her neck. Grunting, she attempted to pull Shego onto her back. "And you make fun of me for my weight." Kim muttered as she nearly fell backwards. Kneeling down she shifted the unconscious woman onto her back. "You really are all muscle." With a final push, she stood. Shifting Shego around she found a comfortable position where she could hold her steady on her back. Kim leaned forward wrapping her arms around Shego's legs. Her head rested on her right shoulder.

"Alright, now for the fun part." Kim sighed as she began walking to their shelter.

Kim would consider herself in great shape, however right now she begged to differ. The climb up the small hill had been difficult than it had the first time. When she reached the top she stopped to catch her breath. The sun had almost set. _I only have about thirty more minutes of sunlight if I'm lucky. I have to get Shego into there so I can get some firewood before it gets dark. Otherwise neither of us are going to last the night._ While the temperature wasn't freezing Kim didn't want to take the chance it wouldn't drop down during the night.

Pushing the door open with her foot. Kim walked over to the bed and gently laid Shego on top of it. Taking another breath, she turned around out the door to find firewood.

* * *

Despite the current situation Kim couldn't help but take a moment and relish in the piece and quiet of the forest around her. She had always been an outside girl. She cherished her family's annual camping trip they took every Easter. She loved the sounds of the animals and the smells of the plant life.

 _Lucky we landed in a forest._ Kim thought to herself as she picked up yet another dry stick. _Even with the colder weather, there's still useful wood to burn. I think this should be enough._ Kim's musing was cut short by a familiar sound.

 _My Kimmunicator!_ Placing the sticks she had gathered on the ground, she pulled the device out of her pocket. Wade's face appeared a few seconds later.

"Kim! Thank goodness you're okay!" the younger boy said.

"I wouldn't be if it hadn't been for Shego though." Kim mused.

"Shego?" Kim could see his eyebrow raise with suspicion.

"Yeah," Kim explained. "After I fell out of the plane, she jumped after me. She took the blow of the fall. I found a small abandoned cabin that we're staying in right now."

"You mean she's still with you?"

"Yes. The fall injured her pretty bad. She's been out of commision for a little while."

Wade sighed, thankful that the villain posed no threat. "That's good. I'm sending Ron your coords. He and Drakken should be arriving within a couple hours."

"Ron's working with Drakken?" Kim questioned, a smirk appearing on her face. She could picture how well the two of them were doing without her and Shego.

"Yes. They called a temporary truce until you two were found, which is the main reason I haven't contacted Global Justice yet. " Wade said. "And let me tell you, those two are completely lost without you and Shego. And they argue like children."

Kim laughed, picturing the many arguments between them in the past. "At least they're getting alone. It's nice to know that Shego and Drakken both aren't completely evil. But I'm heading back to the cabin Wade, it's getting awfully cold. What's the ETA for them to arrive?"

"About nine hours, they ended up landing the plane in one of Drakken's hideouts. But I've got your coordinates locked." Wade said. "And Kim, be careful with Shego when she wakes up. She may have saved you, but that doesn't mean she's not up to something."

"I know Wade, I'll be careful. Thanks."

* * *

Kim dumped the firewood on the floor by the fireplace. Pulling out a lighter from one of her compartments in her belt, she threw a couple pieces in the fireplace and lit it. Kim shivered as the warmth began to spread.

Once again Kim found herself thinking back to the events of the last hour. She was still slightly shocked that Shego was the one to save her. That she had risked her own life to do so. She placed the back of her hand on Shego's forehead. _She's really warm. That can't be good._ Kim was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a soft groan. Kim removed her hand from the older woman's forehead.

The fire had cast a dim light in the cabin. It was enough for Kim to barely see Shego's features. She watched her blink a few times. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Shego tried to focus on Kim. Her head was still fuzzy, but she could see the concern in the younger girl's eyes. "Who are you?"

Kim's face dropped as well as her heart. _Does she have amnesia? Did she hit her head that hard? She doesn't remember me?_

A smirk formed on Shego's face. "Just kidding Pumpkin. Relax. I know who you are."

Kim crossed her arms and glared at the woman. How dare she make a joke at a time like this. Let alone at a time like this. "Don't do that! I thought something was seriously wrong with you at first!"

"Awe, you do care." Shego teased. Her voice was barely a whisper. Subconsciously Kim noticed that Shego seemed to still be weak from the fall but she wasn't about to let her get away with scaring her.

"Of course I care you dork. I mean, you did save my life! And the fact that it feel like your forehead was about to melt the back of my hand off made me think something was wrong with you!" Kim snapped, turning away from the bed throwing her hands in the air. That woman always knew what buttons to push. Taking a calming breath, she turned back to the still smirking Shego. "I'm glad you find this funny. Because I don't."

"It's the effect of the plasma Princess." Shego snickered. "It raises my body temperature. I'm hotter than you. Literally, and besides, it could be worse."

"Oh really? And what could be worse than this?"

"You could be dead." Shego said with a straight face. Kim lets out a defeated sigh and sat down on the bed beside Shego. She had a point. They were both alive, which is definitely a miracle.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me." Kim stated.

Shego let out a chuckle. "Don't think we're going to be friends and go shopping every day Kimmie. This changes nothing. We're still enemies." Shego closed her eyes as she began to drift off.

"Then why'd you save me?"

"Because I wasn't about to let some stupid fall kill you. That's my job." Shego muttered. Kim smiled, to herself. She knew Shego well enough to know that she used that excuse to make it sound like she was doing it for herself and not out of kindness. Kim pressed her lips to Shego's cheek.

It took a full fifteen seconds for Shego to realize what happened. She turned to Kim with a ridiculous look on her face. "What was that for?!" She demanded, her cheeks gathering heat. She was thankful for the lack of light.

"For saving me." Kim smiled.

"Oh." Shego was thankful for the lack of light that hid her blush. She had certainly not expected that reaction out of the teen. They sat in silence for a while. "Hey Princess, did you radio for help?"

"Yeah, I managed to get ahold of Wade while I gathered some firewood." Kim said turning back around as she sat her head against the mattress. "Ron and Drakken should be here in about nine hours."

"Doctor D and the buffoon are working together?" Shego questioned.

"Yep."

"We're doomed."

"I have faith in them." The only response Kim received was an annoyed sigh.

* * *

"Kiiiim?"

Kim slowly opened her eyes. She tried to remember where she was. The memories flooded back as she stood on her feet. She blinked a couple times, trying to clear the sleep from her eyes. She could see sunlight lighting up the cabin.

 _Which means it's daytime._ Looking down, she could see the faint outline of Shego. The brunette was fast asleep. The only noise coming from her was the soft exhale of air. Kim felt her forehead to see if her temperature had any changed. After deciding that she was around the same as before she looked around the cabin. _I could have sworn I heard someone yelling my name._

"Shegooo?" _Okay, that was def Drakken._

"Please tell me that's not who I think it is." Shego groaned as she stirred awake.

"I don't understand why you're so annoyed, we're getting out of here." Kim snapped.

"Maybe I liked you playing nurse, Kimmie." Shego gave a Cheshire cat like grin. Kim turned away so Shego couldn't see the blush that had appeared.

"I'm going to go out and get them."

"Good luck." Shego waved her hand before bringing it back down over her face.

Kim walked outside of the cabin. She could see Ron's blonde mess of hair walking up the path. "Ron!" Kim yelled out as she waved her hands. "We're over here!"

"Hey KP!" Ron waved back as he turned around. "They're over here Drakken!"

Ron didn't wait for his companion as he ran up to Kim and pulled her into a tight hug. He looked her over, making sure she was unharmed. To his delight she appeared to be perfectly fine. "I was so worried about you. Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

"No Ron." Kim said as she gave him a friendly smile. "There's not a scratch on me."

"Good, I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you."

Drakken appeared behind him a moment later. "I see Possible, but where is Shego?"

"I'm right here." Shego's voice said as she appeared behind Kim. "Let's go Doctor D. If I stay around this mushy stuff any longer I'm gonna hurl." Shego walked past Drakken, who began following her, asking her many questions.

"Aren't you going to go after them KP?"

"Not this time Ron." Kim said as she watched them disappear into the forest. "Now let's head back to the ship."

"Good idea KP!" Ron said excitedly. He paused for a minute, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Wait, we only came on one ship. Which means..."

"Oh no." Kim heard the hovercraft start up before she seen it rise above the trees. She placed a hand on her forehead and sighed. "You left the keys with Drakken didn't you?"

"Yeah.."

"Buh-bye losers!" Shego exclaimed as she waved over the side of the hovercraft. Kim sighed as she pulled out her Kimmunicator to call Wade.


End file.
